


Please don’t forget

by rockangel2410



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, F/M, M/M, Surprise Ending, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockangel2410/pseuds/rockangel2410
Summary: Mc has lost everything. Her home, her friends but worse her memories. Her lover decided to make her return due to a messenger app called Mystic messenger. Hoping her memories would return due to it.Mc remembers as soon as that person calls out to her, confused why her friends became a sudden date option as well she decided to play along. Not knowing what fully happened before.Fragments return vividly.55 days - 5 parties.That’s what she decided to get closer to her true ending.





	Please don’t forget

**Author's Note:**

> Mc = Your name  
> Italic text s MC thinking.

_ It all feels like a blur _

 

_                                              The vivid faces... _

 

_ Voices…. _

 

**No!**

 

**_No please don’t….don’t leave me…._ **

 

I won’t for -

 

**She forgot about us - about me...**

**\---**

 

When I woke up, I've been told that I almost died in a fire. 

"Someone saved you back there- You are blessed you didn't have any burns." A nurse with golden locks told me carefully.  I wanted to ask if my savior had left a name. She smiled wary and asked if I knew mine. I smiled and wanted to answer, who forgets their own name...but I couldn't answer her question and I felt as if I wanted to cry.

"We feared so - the person gave your cellphone with you and hoped you would find out who you were just by tapping on a icon like this." She handed me a note with the words Mystic messenger written in thick heavy letters.

She told me to stay in bed, and trust the person who gave me this phone. I noticed many instructions , perhaps meant as rules scribbled on the piece of paper as well.

**_Dear -_ **

**_You probably don't know your name, I'm sorry that I couldn't save you sooner._ **

**_I am glad you are unharmed, truly._ **

**_I never was one to write letters... I hope you are able to read this._ **

**_Before you start the app called Mystic messenger you have to follow these guidelines._ **

**_first of all - your name needs to put in there, you can take any name you like until you remember your own. Your book character is called Lunar perhaps that- sorry I'll let you decide._ **

**_Another thing you have to realise is that you need to activate everything on midnight this is very important - you'll find out why._ **

**_Think of it as...A game to find your memories._ **

**_You will get notices that people joined the game - you have to sign in at that time in order not to miss anything._ **

**_I deeply love you - and pray that you will remember me._ **

I noticed the clock it was eight pm. So that meant I had four hours to pick a name I'd liked.

I sighed deeply trying to think who I was, where I'd lived and who the person could be that loved me enough to not aba-

*insert your name* Please don't tell….

I blinked, did I just... I looked at the clock eleven pm. It's almost time, I frowned again and called the nurse for a glass of water. Her smile was bright when I asked if MC meant anything and in fact it was my name. I couldn't believe it, I was remembering.   
I was hit by a wave of joy - I knew my name. I got startled with a noise - my phone flashed green and it had this high pitched sound.

\---

Unknown has entered the chatroom.

MC has entered the chatroom

\---

Unknown: ...Hello…?  
MC : ?

Unknown: Can you see this?

MC : Yes, I can.

Unknown: ...Finally connected. Thank god.

Unknown: It’s not everyday you get a text from a stranger

Unknown: I’m a bit flustered myself. I found a smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app.

Unknown: I want to find the owner, but I don’t see any contact info or call records…

Unknown: I’ve been sending messages with this app but no reply…

Unknown: All I see is an address and some important-looking numbers saved in notes.

Unknown: I’d like to go there myself but I’m currently abroad.

I wait pushing the red button to call the nurse. “When will I be released.” I ask her. She explained that my savior mentioned to follow the phone instructions, and that I was allowed to leave since the only thing I suffer from was Amnesia. She did ask me to be careful, hoping  that my memories would work as a guide. She started to remove the wires keeping my body stuck to the hospital bed. I felt relieved with all the needles removed.

I decided to reply on the unknown person in my chat. Perhaps this person would help me in this mystery. 

 

MC: First...who are you?

Unknown: Me? Oh sorry, I didn’t even introduce myself.

Unknown: I’m just...a student studying abroad. I’m Korean.   
Unknown: I could tell you my name, but it doesn’t really matter.

Unknown: You won’t find me on search engines. ^^;

Unknown: But, anyways..

Unknown: Can you help me find the owner of this phone?

Unknown: I know you’re surprised to have someone suddenly pop up and ask you a favor like this.

Unknown: But still…

Unknown: I’d appreciate if you could help.

MC: How can I help you?

Unknown: Uhm...I’d like for you to go to the address saved here.

Unknown: I saw the street view through the internet, and I’ve been there before.

Unknown: It’s an apartment in downtown. Very crowded.

Unknown: It’s really a safe place. If you feel unsafe, you can turn around.

Unknown: I know the area. It’s developed. 

Unknown: Please?

MC: No. You’re creepy.

 

I chuckle because I remember telling someone this before. But it appeared that there was a lot of complicity hidden behind that scary person. Sadly I couldn’t even recall their face or name. But it was someone I knew, that was something my brain was telling me.

 

Unknown: Creepy?...^^;;

Unknown: I’m not a creep.

Unknown: Haven’t you ever heard of the saying ‘you get a treat if you listen to older men’...?

MC: No;;

Unknown: Sorry. I was just kidding ^^;;;

Unknown: Anyways…

Unknown: I know I’m asking too much.

Unknown: You might think I’m odd.

Unknown:... I am a bit odd to be honest.

Unknown: But would you consider it? I’m talking to you right now.

Unknown: Two complete strangers at two completely different places...it’s a miracle we’ve connected.

Unknown: No one responded to my messages. You’re the first one.

Unknown: I don’t know how we got connected…

Unknown: But maybe this was meant to be?

I had a hard time believing this, so I decided to dress myself taking a back thanking the doctors. I had no clue where to go. For what I know that address this unknown person spoke of was the only place I could go to.

When I saw his photo I was certain. I knew this person. This is someone I should trust, I think I can at least.

Unknown: That is me in the photo.”

Unknown: Maybe this will make you less suspicious…?

Unknown: I’m returning to Korea soon, so I’ll definitely make it up to you.

Unknown: If you feel unsafe near the place, you can just delete the app.

Unknown: Please I’m begging you.

MC: Alright…. I’m returning asap if something seems strange.

Unknown: Thank you!

Unknown: Then I’ll send you the address.

Unknown: Now how do you do that…

Unknown: Found it.

 

This person is lying. I smiled when I recalled something. Well I’ll look where this place is.      I put the link into google maps. Walking to the address,  being surprised that the apartment was this close to a hospital. The first thing I noticed at the door was that I needed either a key card. Or a password.  The second thing I noticed was that it had the same logo as the app. And then it came to me. I knew who’s apartment this was. I had been here before.

 

Unknown: Are you there? ^^ See. Nothing strange.

Unknown: Is there a password lock on the door?

MC:Yes.

 

Although I didn’t need the digits send, I already recalled them. And from then on I decided to play this game along, memories slipping by. 

 

Unknown: I’ll send you the digits. Try it.

MC:Shouldn’t I ring the doorbell first? **  
**

Unknown: Hmm you’re right!

Unknown: Sorry, I wasn’t thinking straight.

Unknown: Then ring the doorbell.

 

I rang the doorbell, already knowing no one would answer.

 

MC: I don’t think anyone’s inside….

 

_ It would be creepy if someone was waiting there. A ghost perhaps. _

 

Unknown: Hmm. No choice then.

Unknown: I guess the place is empty.

Unknown: Why don’t you press the code.

MC: Uhm...Okay. I will.

Unknown: Good.

MC: The door is open.

 

_ I don’t understand why they haven’t changed the password yet. But perhaps it’s due to not that many people knowing the code to begin with. _

 

Unknown: Good. Why don’t you go inside?

MC: Can I just enter a stranger’s house?

Unknown: You can just leave a note. I’ll give you my info.

Unknown: If something happens, you can just show my messages. That’ll do.

MC: Then...Alright.

Unknown: th

Unknown: ank

Unknown: you…

A high screeching sound appeared again as soon as unknown left.

And I found myself smiling to a place I recalled as my second home.


End file.
